Bewitching Hour
by Tara4
Summary: *AU* A story of slavery, love, power, hope, and religious Paranoia. (Draco/Ginny)
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone.  
  
This is my new fic and I hope that you like it. It is a Draco/Ginny AU fic, (Although for a little while it may not look as though there is any romance in it. There will be, believe it.)  
  
Ok, so, there is something I have to say. In order to make this fic as historical as possible, each of the Weasleys will be referred to by more formalized forms of their names (Virginia, Ronald, Charles, Percival, William, Fredrick) It may be a little strange at first, and in future chapters I may go back to normal with them later. (Or yeah, and Draco's name may have some significance in later chapters)  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Read and Review and Enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER - The characters are all J.K's, the plot uses some historical events. I don't claim to know all about that so I am kind of going to wing it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Massachusetts, 1690  
  
The sunlight shone down on the rolling fields of the country side. The yellows and oranges of the wheat fields swayed in the light, heated summer breeze that crept across the plains.  
  
Virginia watched from the upper window as her brothers toiled in the fields. William, Charles, Fredrick, George, Percival and Ronald all cut the wheat and carried it to the wagons that were lined along side of the fields. She wished she was allowed to be down there with them, sharing their jokes and singing their working songs as the sun bronzed their skin.  
  
Working in the sun would be a lot better than the work she was forced to do inside the house. Doing the jobs of a common slave, cleaning, doing laundry, cooking for the family that she and her brothers were employed by.  
  
Her brothers looked tired. William had just sat down in the shade of the house and it looked as though the others were slowly making their way across the field, wiping their sweaty foreheads on their shirts as they did. Virginia watched as Ronald collapsed and splashed his face with water from the animal trough.  
  
Ronald had been sick lately, but he had not taken the time off of his work. The family they all worked for paid them each one silver coin for the weeks work, and their family, with it being as large as it was, could not afford to not have the coins. They needed to buy bread and look after the one cow that their family had acquired.  
  
"Stop gazing out that window and start working again Virginia" Mrs. Morris snapped "Malfoy isn't going to be happy if this work is not done"  
  
Virginia looked across the room to where Mrs. Morris was shaking a rug out of the window. Mrs. Morris was her boss, head of staff at the Malfoy Manor. Mrs. Morris was right, of course, if Malfoy had found out that she had stopped work, there was a good opportunity that she would not be paid for the week, or that she would be fired from her job, and that would be bad, for if a worker was dismissed from Malfoy Manor, then they would never get a job in their township again.  
  
"I want to take my brothers some fresh water and a piece of bread" Virginia muttered, more to herself than to any one else. Mrs. Morris replaced the rug on the floor and looked at her.  
  
"I know you do sweetheart, but Malfoy would have you out on the street for it, so work" Mrs. Morris replied.  
  
"But, they work so hard, and Ronald..." She began.  
  
"I know, the poor dear has been sick, even on the loudest of days, I can hear him in the fields coughing." Mrs. Morris sighed.  
  
"Why is Malfoy such a heartless man?" Virginia asked. Mrs. Morris looked around the room as though they were not alone.  
  
"Virginia, you mustn't say that about him, he pays us well..." Mrs. Morris began.  
  
"He pays us nothing, Mrs. Morris, and you know it. Me and My brothers work hard for him, and yet he believes he can pay us only one silver coin each?" Virginia replied angrily. "Why, when I worked on the plantation I got more then that, plus a break. He is just old and cheep, nasty man."  
  
"You must not speak that way of him" Mrs. Morris said fearfully.  
  
It was true. Malfoy was a heartless man, he only cared about himself, his son, and his standing the social structure of the community. He was praised as a charitable man by taking in The Weasley children to work on his farm, but the truth of the matter was that they had no choice but to accept his jobs when the plantation shut down and they all lost their jobs.  
  
"But still, if he hears you speaking of him like that, he will have you thrown in the stocks, then what would your dear m other do then, she needs your help looking after the boys." Mrs. Morris reminded her. She nodded sadly.  
  
That was also true. Their father, Arthur, had gone to the next town over to get work when the plantation closed and he was yet to return. He sent money every now and then, when ever he could, but that was often few and far between.  
  
"You should be thanking your lucky stars that Malfoy gave you this job, the towns people were not jumping to take you on when you and your brothers were let go from the plantation...." Mrs. Morris began, but was interrupted by a noise down stairs.  
  
The sickening sound of someone coughing.  
  
"Ronald" Virginia exclaimed, moving from the window and running down the stairs and out of the house, when she got to the yard, she was shocked at what she saw.  
  
Ron was hunched over, coughing violently. "He is to ill to work, one of us will have to take him home." Charles sighed sadly.  
  
"I will" Virginia told them, fighting through the crowd of her brothers to get to him. She helped him to his feet, wincing slightly as another fit of coughs ran through him.  
  
"Virginia, you cant. If Malfoy returns, he will surely fire you. Ronald may lose his job for this, you can not either." George told her, but Virginia was already pushing her way though the group, supporting her brother at her side.  
  
"I will return before then, I will run with the speed of the wind" She replied as she continued to walk back to her house on the other side of the small town.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother, come quick!" She called as she opened the front door. Suddenly, Virginia's mother came to the door, to see them approaching.  
  
"Oh dear, what is wrong with him?" She asked.  
  
"He was overcome by a fit of coughing" Virginia replied, "I thought I should bring him home. But now I must return before Malfoy finds us both gone."  
  
She turned on her heel quickly and ran from her home, crossing the barren field which used to be wheat, just like the fields on the Malfoy farm, but was now weeds and overgrown grass. When she got to the outskirts of town, Virginia pressed her hand to her forehead and looked across the town square.  
  
The town meeting had finished, and the people were all moving from the church. Even from the distance she was at, she could see Malfoy and his son Draco. There was no way that she could cross the town with out them seeing her. She knew she could have taken the back roads, but she also knew that the back roads would return her to the farm after the Malfoy's did.  
  
Having no choice but to risk moving through the town, she removed the scarp of fabric that was coving her hair, and dusted a little dirt off of her dress. She decided to stick inconspicuously to the shadows of the buildings, out of sight of the town's residents.  
  
Walking quickly, Virginia moved across the town square, hoping against all hope that nothing would come in her way, nothing would let her be caught..  
  
But her hopes were in vain, for as she walked swiftly, her gaze locked with the ground to avoid recognition, she did not see the young man in front of her.  
  
"You should watch where you are going, not the ground, hold your head high and proud." The voice said. Virginia looked up into the eyes of the taller boy. For Virginia the recognition was instant, this was the son of her boss.  
  
"I am sorry sir, I must go" Virginia mumbled, pushing away from the boy and continuing across the square.  
  
"Wait, are you not one of my father's servant girls?" Draco Malfoy asked. Virginia turned back to him. Draco's hard, grey eyes burned his accusation into her, but she refused to look away. "Should you not be cleaning my house?"  
  
Virginia heard the harshness, the loathing in his voice, and for a moment she was scared. Just like his father, Draco Malfoy was an infamously harsh young man who gave no one the benefit of the doubt. She knew that the first thing that he would do is tell his father, then not only would Ginny lose her job, but all of the Weasleys would, and they would probably have no employment ever again.  
  
"I am running a personal errand for your mother" Virginia lied quickly. Draco looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"My mother has been sickly, or so she says, she has not left her room in days. How am I to know that she is well enough to converse with the help?" He spat. Virginia took a step away from him, moving backwards across the square.  
  
"I only know that I was given an order" Virginia replied. "And now that I am finished my errand, I shall return"  
  
Draco reached out quickly, taking her arm harshly "If I find that you have lied to me..."  
  
"You will not find that, for I have not lied" She told him, shrugged his hand off of her arm, and the fled the town square, once again running to the fields to the Malfoy manor, where once again, her brothers were cutting and baling the wheat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Virginia had prepared the evening meal for Malfoy and his son, she prepared herself to leave, and retire home with her brothers for the night. As it usually was every day, herself and the others all stood outside the front door for Malfoy in inspect them, and berate them as he felt needed.  
  
Standing between George and Fred, she waited patiently for Malfoy to exit the house, and find something to yell at them for. She steeled herself in advance for the threats that she knew would be thrown her way, especially if Draco had gone ahead and told him of her being off the property that afternoon.  
  
The front door of the home opened, and each of them straightened a little bit. But relaxed when they saw that it was only Draco who had exited. Shooting the line up of servants a withering look, he made his way across the yard to where the wagons of wheat were.  
  
Virginia realized that he seemed to have a sadistic smile on his face as he climbed onto the back of one of the wagons and chewed on the end of a piece of wheat. She could not help but notice that he would be an attractive man if he did not have a permanent smirk on his face.  
  
She stopped herself from thinking any further on that thought. How could some one that harsh and cold be attractive. Draco Malfoy was definitely his father's son.  
  
The door opened again, and Malfoy moved out of the house. His nose was in the air as he took in the Weasleys, each of them trying in vain to look as respectable as possible under the gaze of their employer.  
  
"Seven of you stepped foot onto this property this morning, and yet, there is only six of you now. Where is the other?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Umm....he.....well....the thing is...." They all stalled, looking at the grown in front of them.  
  
"I sent him home father" a voice cut through the air. All of the Weasley's turned to the wagon, where Draco had just thrown the chewed piece of wheat to the grown and standing.  
  
"You sent him home?" Malfoy asked, turning to his son. Draco nodded.  
  
"I sent him on an errand just before we left for town, I gave him my permission to return to his home after he was done. He must have finished just before we came home" Draco replied, moving across to where his father was standing. Draco caught Virginia's eye quickly, and then looked away.  
  
"So be it then. You may leave, come, Draco, our dinner waits" Malfoy snapped, returning to the house. The boys all turned and began walking down the long driveway. Virginia stayed where she was, eying Draco.  
  
"Why did you say that, Why did you stick up for my brother?" She asked him.  
  
"You lied to me, and yet I covered for you, I need not tell you that you will pay for my generosity."  
  
She watched as he disappeared into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked chapter one.  
  
Draco will become nicer in later chapters.  
  
Tell me what you think of it by reviewing, thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last.  
  
And I have to explain one thing, in this chapter, they speak about the bible, now, I know that JK never mentions religion in her story, but in this one, for it to fit in with the whole AU thing, they are living in a very dedicated religious area. So, there is a slight mention of the bible in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia brushed the stand of heat frizzed hair out of her eyes as she stoked the coals of the fire and pulled out the loaf of fresh bread she had just made. Placing the hot loaf on a board, she put it on the table to cool, and then went back to sweeping the floor.  
  
A few minutes later, the creaking of the stairs in the corner startled her. Looking up, Virginia froze as she saw Draco Malfoy coming down the stairs. For the last week, she had been rather paranoid; Draco was not the type of person to make hollow threats. And what he had said about making her pay.  
  
She turned back to her work, not wanting to catch his eye, not even wanting him to speak to her. But, unfortunately for her, Draco sat down at the table.  
  
"Have you cleaned my room yet?" Draco asked. Virginia looked up from her work.  
  
"You have been in there all morning, I have not had a chance" She replied truthfully.  
  
"Well, do it when you have finished that then!" Draco told her, reaching for the loaf of bread.  
  
"Umm..." Virginia began. Draco looked up, his hands poised over the fresh loaf.  
  
"You have something to say to me?" Draco asked angrily. Virginia sighed and shook her head. She had had ever intention of telling him not to eat the bread that it would still be hot and he would burn his mouth. But the way that he had just ordered her around, she decided that he deserved to learn the hard way.  
  
"No, nothing" Virginia replied, replacing the broom in the corner and moving to the stairs "I will just start on you room now"  
  
Virginia could not help but giggle as she heard him exclaim in pain as she moved up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You knew that bread was hot" Draco accused as he stood in his doorway, watching as Virginia shook his bedroom rug out of the window.  
  
"I may had an inkling" she replied, replacing the rug on the floor and moving to the table where she began to organize the things on his desk. She picked up one of the sheets of paper and glanced at it. Rows and rows of simple, clean handwriting on the crisp white paper.  
  
"Give me that" Draco snapped, practically ripping the paper form her hands. "You have no right to read my personal papers."  
  
Virginia looked at her hands, shifting a quill around. "I cannot read"  
  
Her admission was so soft, that Draco thought he had not heard it. He looked for her, where she was standing, blushing, and then, looked at the sheet of paper he held. "You can not read?"  
  
"No, sir, I cannot" Virginia replied, busying herself with organizing the other things on the desk. "No one cares if a servant girl can read, they only care if she can clean, and speak proper"  
  
Draco looked down at the sheet of paper again, and placed it on the pile of books. "So you have never even read the bible"  
  
"Never read it sir, but I know it teachings, there is not an unmarried girl in Massachusetts who does not know the teachings" She told him as she moved to make his bed. Draco just stood, shocked.  
  
"Then you cannot write either?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Never been taught, my parents don't know either, and I never bothered with schooling, I had to work for my family, plus we could not afford it" Virginia told him, and the looked away, ashamed. "Percival can read" she went on "his lady friend Penelope taught him last summer. He reads the scriptures to us some times"  
  
"I don't think I would be able to survive if I could not read." Draco smiled sadly "The stories are my escape"  
  
"Your escape from what?" Virginia suddenly snapped "As far as I can see you have nothing to escape from"  
  
"I have problems ..."  
  
"You are the son of the wealthiest land owner in Massachusetts. You have no problems. Live a day in my shoes, or in the shoes of my brothers, and see if you could survive" she exclaimed.  
  
"Do you always get this defensive?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Crying injustice when your justice is fair is a waste of perfectly good tears. Save them for a time that you need them" Virginia told him "Because believe me, there will be a day when even the strong will fall to their knees and weep"  
  
"Should I take that as a threat, Miss Weasley?" He asked.  
  
"Take it how you wish to take it. Your interpretation does not bother me in the slightest" She replied, leaving the room. Draco followed her.  
  
"Where did this strong character come from?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Wealth dictates social strength, but the poorest of people can be rich in character" She replied, continuing down the stairs. Draco just stayed, trying to decipher what she had meant.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He glanced out the window, watching as Virginia sat with her brothers, they threw a rock between them, laughing at each other.  
  
They all looked so happy. Every single one of them, but Draco didn't understand why. They were the poorest family in their area, they wore clothing that their mother hand made from old worn blankets, each of the boys wore clothes that other boys had worn previous, Virginia wore dresses that had once belonged to her mother. They would all go home filthy and come back looking worse, they would work in the fields, their skin burning. When they were sick, they could not leave work, when they had no food to eat, then they did not eat. Their father was not with them, and their mother could only work one job as she was getting old to do anything more than be a midwife.  
  
And yet, they were happy.  
  
They laughed and played, finding amusement in the rock that they threw from person to person. And Draco had heard the boys in the fields, singing their working songs. They were all so happy.  
  
Draco would never admit that he was jealous of them, he was jealous of the happiness they had. He was from a rich family, and yet, he could not feel the wealth of happiness that they had. He did not have the sense of family.  
  
Draco was technically an only child. He was really the youngest of 8 children, but he was the only one who had survived, but if they had, he would have had 5 sisters and 2 older brothers. He had never had the chance to meet any of them, not even his own twin brother. They all had died within a week of their births.  
  
That was one of the main reasons that the Malfoy house was devoid of love and happiness. The deaths of seven children had stolen all laughter from his father and mother. His mother had been taking ill a lot recently, and Draco's father would always add gruffly that she would not last the summer if her claims of illness were legitimate.  
  
The pain and bitterness that his father felt held all happiness at bay. There were even times when Draco was sure that his father resented him for living.  
  
He wished he would find happiness in his life. Any form of happiness, anything to make him feel human. Anything to make him feel as though he existed.  
  
His father had wealth, which in their small town equaled power, so the only people he ever met were those who were trying to gain just an inch of his father's prestige and power. Every one else seemed to fear him.  
  
All but Virginia. The way he had spoken to her earlier made it obvious that she did not fear him. There had been no fear in her voice as she told him what she thought.  
  
He had threatened her a week earlier, and now, for some reason, he felt his need for revenge slipping away, and he began to see Virginia as some one who could be a friend to him. Some one like her who would challenge him. Some one like Virginia.  
  
He would be her friend, but first, he would have to gain her trust.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia sat on the fence that separated the wheat fields from the manicure lawns of the main Malfoy house. She watched her brothers, who were now mere specks in the distance of the rolling plains.  
  
They had left soon after they had finished their lunch, for they knew that Malfoy would not let them leave until they had completely finished the field, and with Ronald still at home sick, they had to do his part of the job to.  
  
After rushing through her work, Virginia had offered to go out onto the fields with them, but the boys had told her no, that she should stay at the home, incase Malfoy was to come back and anger that one of his servant girls is doing to the job of one of the field men.  
  
So she just sat and looked into the distance, watching as the sun slowly fell. Virginia did not wish to go back into the house, for she knew that she would see Draco again, and she did not want to speak to him. He annoyed her, but most of all, he intrigued her.  
  
Virginia wanted to know who he really was. He had said he had problems to deal with to, but she didn't believe him. He was a Malfoy, living the lifestyle of the rich and the famous. What could he possibly have to worry about?  
  
The door of the house opened, and the sound of it closing echoed in the silent afternoon. Virginia did nothing to acknowledge the sound; she stayed silent, watching the horizon.  
  
"I was hoping you would be here" Draco said as he climbed up to sit beside her on the fence. Virginia shrugged.  
  
"Have you come to tell me I am needed in the house?" She asked. Draco shook his head at her.  
  
"I came to tell you that I have been thinking" He began.  
  
"I hope you did not hurt yourself" Virginia smiled, Draco chuckled.  
  
"No, but I came to the conclusion that I want to find a way to pay you for all of the work that you do for my family" he told her. Virginia smiled.  
  
"More silver coins?" She asked happily. Draco shook his head sadly. Virginia felt as though she was about to begin crying. Draco wanted to pay her, and yet, there would be no more coins for her and her family. Jumping off of the fence, she moved back to the house slowly, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Virginia. Wait!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing her arm and stopping her from moving away. "I can not give you more coins for I can not afford it, and I cannot tell my father I have offered you more payment."  
  
She laughed bitterly "Then what were you planning on paying me with, air. For I will have you know, that is already free, my family has no debt in that department"  
  
Draco reached into his coat and removed a black leather bound book "Virginia, I wish to teach you to read"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, hey people, I have to appologise for not updating quicker, but I have been having a few issues, mainly with the amount of school work that I have to do at the moment and also the fact that my computer was really crap so I had to get a new one.   
  
Anyway, so I have a new computer, but, at the moment, it does not have word, so I am using word pad. I have checked this heaps of times but there are probably a few mistakes still in it. I hope to have word on my computer by tomorrow, so until then, enjoy.   
  
~*~  
  
"You wish to teach me to read?" Virginia asked, bright eyed as she watched him shift the leather bound book in his hands. "Why do you wish to teach me to read, do you not fear what your father would do to you when he finds out that you defied him by helping a servant?"  
  
"I do not care what my father thinks of me, for i know he would never do anything to bring harm to me." Draco replied.   
  
"Then do you not fear what he would do to me if he finds out that i have defied him. He may not bring harm to you, but he would most definately bring harm to me and my brothers. He may even fire us. We need this job, we need this job to survive......" Virginia began.   
  
"He will not fire you for he will not find out that you are learning to read and write. If he oes not know that ia m educating you, then he can not punish either of us" Draco replied, holding out the book for her. Virginia took it hsitantly and flipped through a few of the pages, looking at the words.   
  
"Then how will we hide it from him? You father seems to know everything that happens in the Village."  
  
"Every afternoon, as you know, my father goes into the town to sit at the town meetings, then is when i can teach you. My mother, she will not blink an eye at us for she refuses to leave her chambers, and you brothers will be out working, so they will not know either." Draco smiled "If you can get all of your chores finished in the morning, then we can spend the afternoon reading and writing"  
  
Virginia looked at the leather bound book again. She wished to know how to read, it was something that she had always wanted to do, but never before had she been offered the opportunity of lessons. But did she really want Draco Malfoy, son of one of the most powerful men in the village, to teach her how to read, did she really want to risk her life and the life of her brothers, just so she could read. Because that was what it was, a risk. If Malfoy was to find out, then there would be hell to pay, maybe not for Draco, but for her and the others.   
  
But part of Virginia reasoned that she deserved to learn how to read. For as long as she could remember, she had been working in order to help her family, to keep them just one step above the poverty line. She had not had the childhood that other young girls in the village had had. The other, high class girls had all been to school, they all knew how to read and write, and never had they done a day of hard work in their life. Those girls would just sit around and look pretty, and then, one day they would marry and have servant girls of their own to order around.   
  
Not that Virginia wanted that sort of life, but she did want things a little better than what they already were. Like most young girls, Virginia had dreams. Others dreamed of falling in love and marrying the perfect man, where as Virginia dreamed of running away, one day being old enough to leave their small, tired old village and venture to Boston where she could get a real job where she would not have to clean up after others.   
  
In reality, however, she knew she was going to have to just stay on other people's farms, cleaning their farm houses and cooking their food. She was fated to be a maid for the rest of her life. Her dreams of running away to Boston had always been swated by the fact that she could not read. The only job for an uneducated girl in Boston was a prostitute, and that was not what she saw in her future.   
  
The selfish earge of an education slowly began to overtake the feeling of worry she felt for herself and her brothers employment. If she was to learn how to read, she could get a better job, and they boys would be able to find work, no mater what they did, for they would always be hard workers.  
  
"I accept your offer"  
  
~*~  
  
The weeks of summer floated by timelessly, and before any one knew it, the clouds of winter rolled in. The days were still long, and the work was still hard, but Virgina found herself working throught it alot quicker.   
  
She found herself glancing at the sun, waiting for it to move to a position in the sky that would anounce that the afternoon was approaching, for every afternoon, she found herself in the back yard of the Malfoy estate, under a tree with Draco at her side as they took it in turns to read from the black bound book. She would read slower than he would, still struggling over some of the harder words, but each time she struggled, Draco was there to help her.  
  
Over the weeks, she had become a very good reader. She found herself reading everything that she could. Virginia would practice in her own time, all so that the next day when she had a lesson with Draco, she was a little bit better than the day before.   
  
Draco had been amazed by her progress, she seemed to be learning how to read a lot quicker than he had expected. He had told her once that she must have had a high level of natural intellegence, but she just blushed and went back to reading.   
  
The fragile friendship that he had extended when he had offered to teach her to read was slowly becoming stronger. Not only would they talk of the books they were reading, but also of their friends and family. Draco told her of his mother, and how he feared that his mothers illness was genuine. Virginia told his of her brothers, and how after about a week of rest, Ronald was healthy again and able to come back to work.   
  
Virginia considered Draco to be her friend. And she hoped that some where inside, he considered her to be her friend also. She could not tell what h thought about her, but she did know, that she was looking forward to his lessons, and not just because she enjoyed reading. She anticipated spending time alone with him.   
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy's eerie gaze burned a hole in her, she could feel him learing in the disgusting way he always had. It felt like he was violating her with his eyes, allowing his lewd mind to get carried away with itself. Virginia turned from the stove, and looked to the table quickly. Malfoy, the only occupant, had his eyes locked on her body. Virginia took a step closer to the stove and away from him, trying to shake the unnerving feeling of being watched.   
  
"How old are you now girl?" Malfoy asked. Virginia looked at him, but did not meet his eyes. She wished not to have to speak to him, for the main reason that she was scared of him. The tone in his voice always made her feel uneasy, and now that it was coupled with his leer, it was so much worse.   
  
"i turned 17 just this last summer" She told him quickly before turning back to the stove. Virginia had learnt not to let him know how scared she was. He could sense fear on his servants, and if he could sense fear, then he would always treat those servants worse than the others. Going back to her work, she settled for internally begging who ever was listening to make him go away so that she could get on with her work in silence and privacy. Suddenly, the sound of the chair legs scraping across the wooden floor filled the room. Virginia sighed, he was leaving.   
  
But she realised that the footsteps were not heading towards the door or the stairs, but instead crossing the floor to her. Virginia tensed up as she sensed Malfoy standing very close behind her. She could feel his foul breath on the back of her neck. Closing her eyes, she once again prayed to get rid of him.   
  
But instead, Malfoy reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back into his arms. "A little girl, trapped in the body of a woman" Malfoy drawled in her ear. She shuddered and tried to pull away, but Malfoy gripped her harder. "A body so fresh...so clean...so pure..." he began, running his hands up her body, Virginia tensed again and tried to pull away, only to be stopped when Malfoy's hand rested on her breast. "So innocent"  
  
She wriggled out of his grasp, but that did not stop him from staring at her like she was some sort of prize. "The winters have been cold" he began, looking at her with unhidden lust in his eyes. "And my bed has been colder with my wife taken ill...I wish only for the warmth of your body"  
  
Virginia closed her eyes and then opened them again, hoping that this was all some nightmare. But he was still there, learing at her. "You desicrate your wedding bed?"   
  
Malfoy chuckled hollowly as he took a step towards her, Virginia took a step back in order to move way from him. For each step forward he took, she took a step back. Virginia took one last step before her back was pressed against the cold brick wall. Malfoy chuckled at her, now that she was trapped. "You think that I care of the history of my wedding bed, for I know that that has been the home of many lovers, both for me and for my wife...." Mafloy began, and then reached up to stroke a strand of hair out of Virginia's eyes. "Do you not know that I have bedded all of my servant girls in my wedding bed?"  
  
Virginia's eyes went wide in shock. Was he telling the truth or merely just saying these things to scare her?   
  
"You seem to forget, young, innocent Virginia, that I am a powerful man, and I get what I wish, when I wish for it. As a servant of mine, then you should obey my orders. the others all did, until I became tired of their insessent babling and dissmissed them from my service." His hand traveled to her neck and his finger tightened slightly "Sometimes permanemtly."  
  
Malfoy released her, and her hand came to her throat, rubbing the red and bruised area. Malfoy stared at her again, with the disgusting lustful glint in his eyes, and then leaned forward and pressed a slobbery kiss to her lips. Virginia gagged and tried in vain to push him away. When he did lift his lips off of hers, he was laughing to himself.   
  
"You will come to see it my way Virginia, you will bend to my needs, or I will make it hard for you to survive the winter."  
  
Malfoy turned to leave the room, and Virginia slid down the wall to the floor. She was confused and angry. How could some one be so pig headed and disgusting. Watching as he began to climb the stars, she let her anger get the better of her.   
  
"No, with an attitude like that, something of yours would not last the day." Virginia replied. She had hoped that Malfoy had not heard her, but from the stairs, she could hear Malfoy saying something about hollow threats.   
  
~*~  
  
She sat below the tree and waited for Draco to come out of the house with the book they were going to be reading that day. She had been waiting for a while, and he was still yet to emerge from the house. it was odd, because she had thought that he had been enjoying the afternoon reading sessions as much as she had.   
  
She waited and waited, telling herself that any minute now he would come outside and they could get on with it. But as the sun began to move lower in the sky, she thought that he would not be coming. Virginia stayed under the tree, hoping that maybe he would be here a little later.   
  
But the only movement in the yard was a few hours later when a horse drawn cart came down the long winding drivewy to the house. The horses stopped, and the three men all climbed off and entered the house quickly. Virginia stood when she realised who they were.   
  
Walking to the house quickly, Virginia moved to the back door and entered, looking around the big dining room. Malfoy was at one end with the three men, and then they all turned and made way to the stairs, revealing a slumped figure in the chair by the fire.   
  
"Draco" she began, but Draco did not move, he just sat, captivated by the fire in front of him. Virginia approached the chair and looked at him, his face was pale and his hair was messy, and most surprising of all, his eyes were blood shot as though she had been crying.   
  
"Draco, what is going on, why are the priest and the doctors here?" She asked urgently. Draco turned to her, and wiped another tear that had fallen from his eye.   
  
"My mother died this morning"  
  
~*~  
  
I am sorry this is really short, review. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry this took a while to continue and I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes, and I am sorry if this is reall short.   
  
~*~  
  
Virginia felt a tear welling in the corner of her eye as another tear ran down her other cheek. She ran to the side of the chair that Draco sat in, and sat on the floor, taking his hand in hers. His pale skin was cold, and his body was limp in defeat.   
  
"They say she died in her sleep, she died peacefully" He whispered, his eyes not leaving the fire. A tear ran out of his eye and dried on his cheek.   
  
"Draco, I am sorry, I am so sorry, I know that you loved your mother" Virginia whispered "I know you will miss her terribly."   
  
"I will" he whispered as though he had finally realised how much he would miss his mother. Virginia held his hand tighter. His thumb stroked the back of her hand.   
  
"Is there anything i can do, anything to make this easier for you Draco" She began "Anything"  
  
"Just..." he began "Just sit with me for a while." Virginia nodded and rested her head on the arm rest of his chair, her hand still wrapped around his. They sat in silence, some where in the distance, some one was whistling a happy tune. Virginia could not help but wonder if it was one of her brother returning from the feilds. The sound of the whistling was soon overtaken by voices upstairs.   
  
Virginia shuddered when she realised one of the voices was Malfoy. Even through Draco's sadness, she could not forget the hurtful and disgusting things that Malfoy had said to her earlier. She could not forget the way he looked at her, and the fear that had ran through her as she listened to his speak of her body. She knew that at that time, she should have been thinking about Draco's pain, but a selfish part of her thought of her own pain.   
  
How could she comfort Draco through his distress when she was just as distressed. How could she make him feel safe when she didn't even feel safe in that home. But she just sat silently, and after a few minutes, she felt Draco stroking her hand.   
  
"Will you come far a walk with me?" He asked softly. "I just can not sit here any longer"  
  
Virginia nodded and stood, waiting for him to stand and then they left the house. Following the fence, they walked in silence for a few minutes.   
  
"She has gone to a better place Draco" Virginia began. She had know idea what to say to him help him through his grief. She had luckily never lost any one before. She did not know what to say to comfort him "At least you know that she is no longer sick"  
  
He smiled softly, and looked out to the horizon. The afternoon sun was slowly begining to fall. "She has left me alone with my father"  
  
Virginia looked away from him as he mentioned his father. But nodded, urging him to continue.   
  
"I fear my father sometimes, he is a powerful man. And I know that he sees me as less than him. He saw my mother as less than him. He sees everyone as less than him." Draco began "he believes the world is open for his choosing. He sees what he wants and manipulates the world around him to get that...My mother has left me alone with that."  
  
Placing her hand on Draco's shoulder, she sighed "You father is a hateful man Draco, but you are off an age when you can move away from that, you dont have to be here if you dont want to."  
  
"I could never leave" He replied softly.   
  
"Not even to Boston?" Virginia asked, Draco sighed.   
  
"There is nothing in Boston for me. There is nothing here for me. There is nothing anywhere for me" Draco began.   
  
"You lie, their are many things here for you" Virginia whispered "You father, although he is distasteful, needs you"  
  
"He does not need me here" Draco whispered "No one needs me here."  
  
"That is not true, for I need you here" Virgina said before she had the chance to stop herself. "I need you, for how else would I learn how to read. Who else would help my brothers and I, if it had not been for you, then who knows what would have happened to me."  
  
"You need me?" he asked, surprised. Virginia shrugged.   
  
"Of course I need you, you are my friend and you mean alot to me." she replied, her gaze travelling out to the horizon   
  
"You mean alot to me to" he told her softly, his hand making its way to her shoulders, pulling him closer to her side. Virginia expected herself to tense, just as she had when she had been close to Draco's father, but for some reason, Virginia felt relaxed in Draco's arms. He was nothing like his father, he was kind and soft where as Malfoy was disgusting and hurtful. Sighing, Virginia moved a little closer to him.   
  
They stood in silence for at least an hour while the sun continued to set. "I should really get back inside" Virginia whispered, "I must prepare the evening meal for you and your father." reluctantly, she pulled away from Draco, taking a step back in the direction of the house. "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I shall be there soon, I want to stay a little longer" He smiled. Virginia nodded and then turned back to the house.   
  
Draco watched her leave, smiling softly to himself. He knew that Virginia was trying to help him overcome his loss, but he could not stop thinking of just how cute she was as she tried to comfort him. It was obvious that she had no idea what she should be saying to him, but she was trying to go with it anyway.  
  
And he had surprised himself by pulling her into his arms. He had expected her to pull away, but she had not. He smiled. Having her in his arms had been the biggest comfort of all.   
  
~*~  
  
Entering the kitchen in the house, Virginia sighed when she saw that Malfoy had just exited through the other door with the Priest and the Doctors. She would finally have the kitchen to herself to cook, and then she could go home. She did not want to face Malfoy again, she could not face Malfoy again.   
  
But not long after, the door opened, and Malfoy entered. He stood in the doorway, towering over her. She took a deep breath and busied herself with the work she had to do.   
  
"I am sure you have been informed of my wifes passing" he began gruffly. Virginia looked up and nodded politely.   
  
"Yes sir, I am sorry for your loss"  
  
"It need not be a loss, young one" he began, stepping into the room. Virginia tensed. "I am now officially a very lonely man, young Virginia. Dont make me beg for what I want!"  
  
Virginia took a step back from him, but ran into the table that she had been chopping vegetables on. Her hand landed on on of the knives and sliced it open. A sob escaped her as she looked down at her hand that was slowly being covered with blood. Malfoy grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Silly girl" malfoy sneered, holding Virginia hand to his gaze. He held her bleeding hand tightly, and then pulled her closer to his body. Virginia struggled away from him, trying desperately to get away from his lust filled gaze and slimy hands. "You have hurt yourself, I want nothing more than to help you"  
  
Virginia tried, once again to get away from him, but she could not. he had her trapped between the table and Malfoy's body. Malfoy reached behind her and took a towel off of the table, pessing it to Virginia's palm softly to stop the blood that was still gushing. Virginia was shocked at how gentle he was. It was surprising.   
  
She would have been nice if he was not so disgusting.   
  
"my bed will be empty tonight, Virginia" he told her softly.   
  
"And it will remain empty" Virginia told him, unsucessfully tying the towel around her wrist. When she looked up from her hand, she saw Malfoy's hand coming towards her face. She could not move, she had no where to go.   
  
The sound of Malfoy's palm striking her cheek echoed through the silent room.   
  
"You still refuse me? You still refuse my wishes?" Malfoy sneered and then slapped her again, this time, Virginia slumbed back against the table, and then dropped to the floor. Burying her face away from Malfoy and holding the towel to her wound, she tried to ignore the fear that ran through her. He stood above her, towered over her.  
  
"What is going on here?" the voice startled them both. Virginia looked to the door to see Draco standing there, his hand on his hips. "Father, what is going on? Virginia, your hand?"  
  
Striding across the room, Draco knelt before Virginia and unwrapped her hand. "Did he do this to you?" he whispered.   
  
"No" Virginia replied "No, I was clumsy, I...I...I put my hand down on the blade, I did not see it on the table" She told him. Draco nodded, not completely believing it.   
  
Malfoy stood back and watched the exchange between his son and their servant. He could see in the way they spoke to each other that they were close, and that enraged him.   
  
"She lies to you boy" Malfoy told him. Draco looked up.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I caught her red handed Son, she cut herself, she was adding her blood to the food. She set to poison us. I saw her. I saw her drinking her own blood. She was drinking a charm against our family." Malfoy told Draco. Draco looked from his father to Virginia, who was shaking her head, begging him not to believe the words, hoping he would not believe his father. "I heard her say she would not rest until she was wed into our riches son, she is after you, after your hand in marrage."  
  
Malfoy shot Virginia an evil look.  
  
"She is nothing but a witch, and you remember what the bible says about witches. They are powerful..." he sighed, and looked into his sons eyes "I am sorry Draco, I was not going to tell you...But this little witch killed your mother!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter, sorry to say it is another rather short one.   
  
~*~  
  
Draco stared at his father, and then back at Virginia, who had a tear silently running down her cheek. She still held her cut hand, trying desperately to stop the blood flowing from the wound.   
  
"She…what?' Draco asked.   
  
"She killed your mother, Son. She told me this morning that something of mine would not last the day. She told me, and then your mother died. She…she…she did some sort of magic spell, just like the one I caught her doing now" Malfoy accused. Draco once again looked at Virginia, who was looking up at him with tear filled eyes, shaking her head, silently begging him not to believe his father.   
  
"Draco, No…" She managed to sob, Draco did just looked at the floor. He did not know who to believe. His father was the most dangerous and powerful man in the town, if Draco was to go against him, then his life could be ended with in days. But Virginia, she meant something to him, something unexplainable. She was not a witch, but he could not go against his father.   
  
"The whore tried to force herself onto me, she made comments about bedding the both of us" Malfoy exclaimed.   
  
"What, no…Draco, believe me, I wouldn't…" Virginia began, hoping that he would listen to her. Draco looked up, and stared at the wall in front of him. What was he suppose to do, he was not silly enough to go against his father.   
  
Turning to Virginia, he took a deep breath "You killed my mother?"  
  
"No, Draco, No"  
  
"You killed my mother…and then you tried to console me. Like you were my friend, you spoke to me like you cared. How could you do that to me. You killed my mother.!" Draco practically yelled, reaching down and taking Virginia's arm, he hauled her up to his face. "I … trusted…you"  
  
He looked deep into Virginia's eyes, hoping that she could see that it was all just an act. Hoping that Virginia did not think it was real. Virginia stared back at him, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping off of her cheek. Draco wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe her tears away, but he knew he would not dare with his father in the room.   
  
"I want you away from me" He told her, lowering his voice, with a slight, almost unnoticeable edge of kindness. Virginia nodded slightly. Draco dropped her arm. "And stop crying, you have no right to be crying, I am the one who lost their mother, not you."  
  
Virginia took a step back from him. Looking at Malfoy and then back at Draco, she turned and fled the house.   
  
"your services are no longer needed here Virginia" Malfoy replied. Virginia just left the house silently.   
  
Draco watched as the door closed behind her. He hoped that she understood that that was not what he really felt. He knew that there was no way that Virginia was a witch, he knew that she would never be the one to kill his mother. Virginia understood the bond that Draco had had with his mother, she would never come between that. Never.   
  
"I am sorry that that had to happen son, I understand that you and her were…close" Malfoy replied, trying hard to show his son a little sympathy. Draco saw through it in an instant. He knew his father did not care, and he was a little disgusted by what is father was implying by the word close.   
  
"She was nothing but the help" Draco replied dismissively, but deep down, his heart ached even from saying the words. Virginia was definitely more than the help.   
  
"It has been a long day" Malfoy began "What with the death, and then with the unpleasantness of this afternoon. And now, we have no one to cook our dinner" Malfoy complained.   
  
"I have no desire to eat tonight father, it has been a long day, I was hoping to just sit by the fire and read for a little while before retiring" Draco told him. Malfoy nodded.   
  
"Yes, food does seem a little out of place tonight, doesn't it?" He asked, then turned. "I shall retire now, good night son"  
  
"Goodnight father" Draco replied, watching his father move up the stairs and out of the kitchen. As soon as he heard the door close up stairs, Draco ran to the door.   
  
~*~  
  
"Virginia!" He whispered hoarsely from the doorway. Looking around, he could see her sitting, her back against the house.  
  
"I was hoping you would not be gone yet" Draco smiled softly, sitting beside her.   
  
"Well, I do have to wait for my brothers to come back form the fields…I thought it best to explain to them that I am not returning to work tomorrow."  
  
"I am very sorry about that. If it were up to me, then you would never have lost your job. I was only saying what I thought my father wanted to hear." Draco whispered to her.   
  
"All of it was just for your father?" Virginia asked. "All of it?"  
  
"You didn't expect me to honestly believe him do you?" He asked "I know him, and I know you. I know you are not anything that he said you were."  
  
Virginia smiled to herself then frowned again "How am I going to tell my mother that I lost this money. We don't have enough to look after all of us."  
  
"We will think of something Virginia. We will think of something"   
  
"Don't get into any trouble with your father because of me Draco, if he takes his anger out on you, then I would never be able to forgive myself. I don't want anything to happen to you"  
  
"He will not take his anger out on me. He will take it out on someone else…" Draco replied, then looked to the horizon where the sun was falling slowly. "Why didn't you tell me my father was…attacking you?"   
  
Virginia sighed, and ran her fingers lightly over the open, bloody cut on her hand. Draco took his wrist in his hand and brought it closer to him so he could examine it closely.   
  
"He only attacked me for the first time this morning." She whispered. Draco kept his eyes on her wound, running his fingertips around the edges of the cut. "Then, your mother died, it was just not the right time to bring up something like this."  
  
Bringing her hand to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to a piece of clean skin. "I am sorry that he hurt you"  
  
Virginia took a deep breath as Draco lips to her skin. The pressure was gentle, almost unexpected from someone like Draco Malfoy. She stared at her hand, and just waited, waited for him to do something, anything, to change the mood between them.   
  
Draco looked up into her eyes, and then leaned forward just slightly, he paused, and then leaned forward again and kissed her cheek. Ginny's eyes shut softly.   
  
Virginia could feel that Draco's face was still close to hers. She could feel his heat, but she still did not open her eyes. She still did not open her eyes, because she knew what she would see. And she knew that she would also be confused by what she saw.   
  
Draco had just kissed her. He had just twice pressed his lips against her skin, and now, he was still close enough that he could do it again. Her heart beat crazily in her chest. Would she want him to kiss her, to kiss her properly.   
  
His hand rested lightly on her cheek, and she could feel it's slickness. Opening her eyes, she glanced at his hand. There was a thin splattering of blood there, looking down t her own hand, it had begun to bleed again.   
  
Pulling his hand away from her skin, she looked away from him.   
  
"I am sorry, that was, uncalled for." Draco whispered, and leant against the wall of the house again.   
  
Virginia looked away again, and aw that he brothers was coming from the fields.   
  
"my brothers are coming" She told him, pushing herself up and wincing when her hand struck the ground.   
  
"I guess you have to go then." Draco replied, standing. With Virginia losing her job, he knew it was highly probable that he would never see her again. Draco never ventured onto the poorer side of town, and Virginia was not of high enough society to be seen in the town square.   
  
"Thank you for everything…for teaching me to read" Virginia told him, and then moved across the yard to where her brothers were packing away their farming equipment.   
  
Virginia, wait" Draco exclaimed, running up behind her. He knew he could not let her leave yet.   
  
Taking her arm in his hand, he gently turned her to him. Neither of them realised that they were being stared at as Draco leant forward yet again and pressed his lips softly to hers. Virginia did not move away.   
  
"I must go" She whispered when he pulled away from her.   
  
"Goodbye" Draco whispered.   
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Little did either of them know that they were being watched. Not only by Virginia's brothers.   
  
From an upstairs window, Malfoy scowled at his son and closed the curtains.   
  
~*~  
  
The townsfolk sat around the church, listening to the town meeting. The normal town business was discussed, and then, Malfoy stood, and moved to the front of the congregation.   
  
"Gentlemen, do not be alarmed" he began "But I have reason to believe that there is witchcraft and the devil running rampant in Salem"  
  
~*~  
  
Please read and review. 


	6. chapter 6

Malfoy waited for the gasping of the members of the town to stop before he continued on.   
  
"It was recently brought to my attention that I have had a witch on my staff. I have reason to believe that she has been controlling my family since she began working for us two summers ago" Malfoy replied.   
  
"How do you know she is a witch?" The minister asked "How do you know it is all not pretence, she may just be sporting"  
  
"Do you call me a liar, father John?" Malfoy asked. John recoiled from the anger in Malfoy's voice.   
  
"No Lucius, no one calls you a Liar." John replied softly.   
  
"She has been under my gaze for two year now, two year and I was not to see her evil side till yesterday. She killed my dear wife, and now I fear… I fear she has my son under her spell" Malfoy said sadly.   
  
There were cries of outrage from the others in the town hall. In the back, one of the women, who usually did not speak in the meetings, let out a sob, and began praying.  
  
"Young Draco consorts with the devil?" John asked, standing and moving tot eh front of the congregation.   
  
"Not with the devil himself, but he do consort with the devils daughter. The devil spawn that I welcomed into my home. I took her off of the streets when she had no one. She had nothing, her family would surely starve if I had not employed her and her brothers, and yet, she could not rest till she destroyed my family" Malfoy told them "She spoke of power, and making the villagers pay"  
  
One of the men, Miles, stood "Well, tell us man, who is this devil child"  
  
"Virginia Weasley"  
  
Once again, the people of the town began whispering. The women hid behind their hands as they spread their gossip, but the men spoke out loud.  
  
"She spoke of corrupting my marriage, she even went as far as forcing herself onto me, the little whore. I refused, her, of course I refused her, I would never have done that to my wife. Virginia knew my wife was sickly, and she drank a charm to take her life" Malfoy told them, everyone in the room went quite, and listened as Malfoy told his story.   
"When my wife died…I heard her laughter throughout my house. Then she left with my son. I fear she corrupted him, lured him to the devil"  
  
"But why would Draco trust her, did he not see her evil side"  
  
"She had already contaminated him. He only gave in to what he thought he felt for her. Virginia had already planted the seed of lust in him."  
  
There were more gasps from the people in the court.   
  
"My son was blinded. And she took him. My only hope was that when he kissed her, she did not steal his soul"  
  
"Draco kissed her. He kissed a girl that he was not wed to?" John asked, outraged,   
  
"The devil possessed him!" Malfoy replied, defending Draco "The devil child has possessed my son."  
  
"What did you do Malfoy?"   
  
"I tried to break the spell, what else would I do. I told him the truth of her evil ways, and she threw her to the streets… but he was still stuck. He went to her. A apologised to her. I believe he made her a promise of some sort."  
  
"If this be truth, and Virginia Weasley Be a witch, then we have no choice but to dispose of her. To rid our town of the devil child." Miles announced.   
  
"But the apple does not fall far from the tree. If Virginia is a witch, then surely, her mother, her father…her brothers." John replied. The crown arose into whispers again.   
  
"Do we have means to suspect the rest of them?" Mile asked.   
  
A man stood "I caught those Weasley Twins in my field a month ago, the next day, five of my pigs died"  
  
"William and Charles approached my daughters in the town square" another man yelled. The was numerous outraged cries.   
  
"Ronald was sick, yet he recovered in a matter of days, with out any medical aide" the local doctor called.   
  
"Percival learnt how to read in a matter of weeks" One woman, who was recognised as Penelope's mother, called out to the crowds.   
  
"So did Virginia" Malfoy replied "For Draco was teaching her. I did not stand in and stop it, for I believed that if she could read, then she would read the scriptures, she would learn the teachings of god."  
  
"And does no one else think that it is odd, that all of Margaret Weasley's children have survived this long in life, all seven she carried have life to see their first summer. Where as Malfoy, your wife, may she rest in piece, carried 8 children, and only one lived."  
  
"Weasley was my midwife, and my child did not last the day" one woman called.   
  
"Nor mine"  
  
"My Babies were born dead." Another woman called.   
  
"Witches, All of them!" John exclaimed, looking around the room "They must be run out of our town.  
  
"That would do naught but to spread the problem. They would scatter, and soon the devil would be all over. Even if we sent them to Boston, a town were the devil lives in their street walkers, even then she would corrupt them. We must do something, some thing to save every one."  
  
"Their judgement day will come, and he will have to admit to god himself that they embraced Lucifer while here in our town. They must be removed. I suggest a hanging, like the one in Boston, two year ago" Lucius told them, and there was a general cheer from all in the room.   
  
"Prepare the ropes" some one called. "Hang the Devil children, banish them from our town. Save young Draco from the hands of evil"  
  
"But wait!" One man stood. "Would it not be wise to investigate this matter further. What if they are all not Devil children? What if it only be one or two of them. My daughter has known the boys for a while. She swares them highly religious, they would never turn from god."  
  
Father John looked at the man "Your daughter consorts with the Weasley Boys, Granger?"  
  
"Completely innocent, of course. We share a property line. Ronald only be a summer older than My Hermione, and Hermione only be a summer older than young Virginia."  
  
"She be friends with these boys?" John asked.   
  
"Closest to Ronald, she is, but yes. William fixed our roof last winter, and Charles be the only on who can harness the wild beasts that come onto our farm" Granger replied.  
  
"Then how do you know that they have not corrupted your daughter!" Some one asked.   
  
"Hermione be not corrupted." Granger exclaimed.   
  
"That is what I believed of my Draco also, that he not be corrupted. But then this happens. None of our children are safe." Malfoy exclaimed. "None of them. Any one who have had contact with them are now suspects."  
  
There was outrage around the courts as people began to realise that all of their children had had contact with the Weasley's at one point or another.   
  
"They must be exiled. They have put our town in danger." Some one exclaimed.   
  
"I agree." Exclaimed father John. "May it become common knowledge, all those associating with the devil will pay the price, they will pay with their life."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat on her doorstep, waiting for her father to come home, just as she always did everyday that he went to town.   
  
When she saw her fathers horse coming down the lane, Hermione stood.   
  
"How was business at the courts today father?" Hermione asked. She loved to hear storied of the town meetings, and she waited the days until she was old enough to attend, to sit at the back with the other women and watch as the men argued.   
  
"Terrible." Granger told her, jumping down and tying the horse to the front fence. "the town is speaking of witchcraft. People stand accused to die. People are crying for life to be taken"   
  
"that is awful, who stands accused?" Hermione asked her father. He turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew that it would be hard for Hermione to hear what he was about to tell them, especially since she was so close to them.  
  
"The Weasley's" Granger replied softly.   
  
"All of them?" Hermione asked, outraged.   
  
"Yes, all of them. They are to be put to death, and there is nothing that I can do, nothing anyone can do… You were mentioned in the courts to"  
  
"I was? But why was I mentioned?" Hermione asked.   
  
"For you are friends with them. You have been labelled suspicious" granger informed her, moving into the house.   
  
"That is absurd, if I was to be suspected, then almost every person in town is to be suspected?" Hermione replied. "We have all spoken with them…Penelope, the Potter's son Harry, the Malfoy boy"  
  
"It was Malfoy senior who pointed the finger of accusation." Granger replied. "he says Virginia has Draco in her spell"   
  
"Do the Weasley's know that they stand accused?" Hermione asked. Granger did not reply, so Hermione turned, and made move to leave the house.  
  
"Hermione, you can not go to them. You will be accused"  
  
"But they do not know. And they be not witches" Hermione replied, leaving her house and running as fast as she could to the back fence of her property. She jumped it quickly, and began running to the Weasley home.   
  
Virginia was sitting on the front step, and stood when she saw Hermione approaching.   
  
"Are your brothers here?" Hermione asked, short of breath. Virginia shook her head.   
  
"They are expected back any minute now. Why, what be the emergency" Virginia asked. But Hermione was just staring at their gate.   
  
The boys were walking down the gravel path to where the girls were standing.   
  
"Hermione, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ronald asked.   
  
"You were all mentioned in the courts today, you all stand accused…" Hermione began, every single face in the group fell.   
  
"We stand accused of what?" Percival asked.  
  
"Witchcraft…they wish to see you all dead" Hermione told them.  
  
"Who would accuse us?" William asked.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy" Virginia replied sadly. "He would be the only one. " 


	7. Chapter 7

Virginia felt the tears rise in her eyes as she listened to Hermione tell them about the workings of the court. How could Malfoy be so hurtful, so spiteful, not only to endanger her own life, but to endanger her brothers, and Hermione, and their mother and father.   
  
"Hermione, you must go home!" Ron practically exclaimed as she finished telling then the information.   
  
"No, I need not go anywhere, I will not let them dictate my life like this. I will not let them…" Hermione began, but Charles interrupted her.   
  
"Hermione, Ronald is right, you need to go, do not bring yourself the same future we may have." He told her.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do? How are you going to deal with this?" Hermione asked. "Will you run?"  
  
William looked between his brothers and sister "How far will they follow us?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, but inside, all of them needed to know the answer, how far would they follow them. If the kids were to run, then how far would the others chase then.   
  
Would the road be as unforgiving as the towns folk, would the elements of nature and poverty kill them sooner than the witch hunters would. Would running really accomplish anything?  
  
"Where would we run to?" George asked.   
  
"Boston is not safe for us, but it may be our only option" Percival told them all.  
  
"Why run at all?" Virginia asked softly, her voice was hollow, almost devoid of any real emotion. The boys and Hermione each turned to her, and watched as she stood, looking at the blue sky above them.  
  
"Why must we run? We must run to save ourselves" Fredrick replied.   
  
"We did naught wrong! We be not witches, we be not evil, why must we run because Malfoy holds a grudge against me. Why must we run because he is a slimy disgusting letch. Why must we run… why must we move mother from the house she loves so much. From the house the she gave birth to all of us in. You all do not want to leave, I can see it in your eyes. Charles, William, you would never leave this farm, for it was fathers. Percival, can you honestly leave Penelope, I know you wish to wed her this summer. George, Fredrick, I feel your fear, you don't wish to leave, and Ronald, leaving here, leaving hermione would break your heart…"  
  
"And you don't want to leave the Malfoy boy, that is the real reason you speak of staying" William accused "But don't you see, if his father speaks of us this way, then what would he be? How would he treat us?"  
  
"Draco is nothing like is father. His father is a heartless man, but Draco is gentle, sweet, he be not evil, he has a soul" Virginia replied.   
  
"You be so selfish Virginia!" Charles exclaimed. Virginia took a step away from her bother, who towered over her. "You see not what this will do to our family. We lost father to the big city, and now, we all stand to lose it all. Including our lives. You wish to stay for him. You wish to stay, to condemn us all for your own selfishness."  
  
"You need not stay if that is how you feel. Flee, all of you, take your things and leave, but I will stay, I will stand my moral ground, for believe it or not, dear brother, I do not only wish to stay for Draco…I am not a witch, and I know what Malfoy says is pretence. I will not leave for the satisfaction of that man. I will not"   
  
"Your morals will get you killed!" William replied.   
  
"I would rather die knowing the truth than to run, and let the town know they are right" And with that, Virginia turned, and slammed the door behind her.   
  
~*~  
  
"Reverend, what brings you to our home?" Draco asked as his father ended the house with the local reverend with him. Moving to shake his hand, Draco realised that there was something wrong, for why else would he come to their home.  
  
"Nothing, young Draco." The reverend replied. "Your father invited me to share the evening meal with you, that is all"   
  
Reverend looked at Malfoy with a tight lipped grimace. He did not wish to lie to Draco, but he was there to save him, as a form of religious intervention.   
  
"Well, please sir, come in and sit, I have cooked today, I know not how food it will be. I do not cook, that was always Virginia's job…" Draco began, but stopped as he realised what he had said. He had not mentioned Virginia's name in the house since she had been dismissed. Looking over his shoulder at the others in the room, he hoped that his father had not heard him speak of her. But the look on Malfoy's face, Draco could tell that his father had heard him.  
  
The reverend smiled tightly "I am sure that you will cook fine Draco. Although it is not the mans job to be in the kitchen. You must hire a replacement Malfoy, for your son should work in the fields."  
  
"he has never worked in the fields before, I valued his education over his working…but I guess now he will have to, to pick up the slack…"  
  
"Why father?" draco asked, interrupting. "What has happened to the Weasley boys?"  
  
He asked softly, for he knew that he was not old enough to avoid a beating from his father, and of course, the Weasley boys were not the most popular topic of conversation. But his father took a deep breath and sighed.   
  
"They will be put to death, along with their sister" He replied.  
  
"What? When?" Draco exclaimed, the plate falling from his hands and falling to the floor, shattering.  
  
"The trails to their death will we held in the new week, the gallows are being built as we speak. They will hang by the coming Thursday" Malfoy replied. Draco took a step back, shaking his hand.   
  
"You lie father?" he mumbled. "You lie"  
  
"I need not lie, for the witch will be hung"  
  
"I told you before father, she be not a witch. She be kind, and gentle, but she be not a witch. You do not know her as I do. You speak of things you do not know" Draco replied, still backing up.   
  
"I be not the only one who sees the witchery in their family. The whole town does. They speak witch of her and her brothers, he mother as well. You be the only one who does not see it, you be the only one who remain bewitched" Malfoy replied.   
  
"I be not bewitched" Draco exclaimed.   
  
"It is ok to admit it, my child, come back to Jesus. Come back to the light, away from sin!" The reverend began. Draco shook his head.   
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.   
  
"The devil child, I know she holds you in her grasp. Come back to the good side child, come back to us. Break her hold on you. Break the promise, break the lust."  
  
Draco could not believe what he was hearing, a well educated man like the reverend should not believe such bull hocus pocus stories.   
  
"I be not held by no devil child, and if I was, I am sure I could ward them off with out your help sir, I know my scriptures, I can use them when needed" Draco replied.   
  
"Then why did you not use them against Virginia, did you not see her broken, black aura?" The reverend asked. Draco sighed.   
  
"I only saw the truth, I saw not what you say you see. You be the one who be lying sir, for I know what you claim is unseen in her. For there is no devil in Virginia. She has not possessed me, and I am in no danger." Draco informed them.   
  
"She has blinded you, my son, do you not feel her hold, doing you harm"  
  
"She does not do harm. Virginia could not harm a fly, she be sweet, innocent, gentle…" Draco began.   
  
"Innocent…I for one know she be not innocent" Malfoy replied. Draco turned red with fury.   
  
"How dare you!" he exclaimed "You make comments that you do not understand, you twist the words of others… you be the one who is the devil"   
  
"Do not take heed to his words Malfoy, Lucifer speaks through him, he know not what he says, he understand not" Reverend replied.   
  
"I understand completely what I say, for I, and only I, am the one who be saying them. So listen to me, and listen to me good. Virginia be not a witch, her brothers be not witches, her mother be not witch. They do not witch people. And I am not witched. I am of sound mind, and sound body, nothing be wrong with me" Draco exclaimed "the only witch in this township be him" he added, pointing at his father.   
  
"Recite the commandments Draco" Reverend said softly. Draco looked across at him.   
  
"What will that prove?" he asked.   
  
"It will prove your word to me, recite your commandments" Reverend replied. Draco took a deep breath before beginning.   
  
"Thou shall have no other gods before me. Thou shall make unto thee no graven images. Thou shall not take the name of the lord in vain. Thou shall remember the Sabbath day and keep it holy. Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not commit adultery. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not bear false witness against thy neighbour. Thou shall not covert thy neighbours belongings… there, that be ten" Draco replied.   
  
"That be nine Draco, you left one out" Malfoy replied.   
  
Draco though quickly "Thou shall not kill?"   
  
"You spoke of that one already." Reverend replied.   
  
"Then which one did I miss?" Draco asked.   
  
"Honour thy mother and thy father" Reverend replied. "I find it suspicious that this be the one you forget, especially due to the accusations you hold against you father"   
  
"So I forgot one, that does not make me evil" Draco replied.   
  
"But why you forgot it, who you consort with, that could make you evil" The reverend replied.   
  
"You know not what you speak about" Draco exclaimed again. Suddenly, Malfoy came across the room and took his son by the arm.   
  
"You speak to us with no respect, this be sign of the devil for sure. I have but one choice, but to beat the devil from you child." Malfoy replied.   
  
Draco stood his ground, this would not be the first time that he had been hit by his father, and now that he knew not to fight back, the experience would be over with before to long. So Draco, with no other words but the prayers that the reverend were muttering, allowed himself to be dragged outside, and kicked for his loyalty to Virginia.   
  
~*~  
  
Virginia sat at her window and watched the ink black night pass by. She needed the time to sit and think, to think about what the boys had said to her. Where they right, had they been telling the truth about Draco not caring for her.   
  
He had promised that he would help her, but now, when she needed him the most, he was yet to be heard from. Maybe they were right.   
  
She could not believe that she had allowed herself to feel for Draco Malfoy, especially now that her family stand accused and he seem not care. She thought that he would have come to her by now. Virginia stood, and moved away from the window, moving to her bed in the corner of the small room.   
  
She was lucky, being the only girl, that she was able to get a room to herself while the boys each had to share with each other.   
  
She settled into bed, and lit the candle on her beside table, when there was enough light, she lifted the candle over her book, and began to read.   
  
A scratching sound brought her out of her reading. Standing quickly, Virginia made her way to the window, and opened it.   
  
"I am sorry to call so late" Draco began, a soft smile on his lips. Virginia laughed softly, and then helped him through the window.   
  
Virginia gasped when she saw him. His face was bruised and his lip was split, he moved slowly, showing that underneath his clothes, he was bruised and cut as well.   
  
"What happened?" Virginia asked  
  
"My father beat the word of god into me" Draco replied. Virginia lead him to the bed and sat him down before pacing around the room a little.   
  
"I know your father would hurt you for helping me. You told me that he would not, and yet, he did this to you Draco" She whispered, moving to the bowl of water that she kept in the corner of the room. She dipped the corner of the worn towel into the water and then came back to him, pressing the cloth to his cut lip.   
  
"How be your hand?" Draco asked.   
  
"Shhh, do not speak of that now, let me fix you first" She replied. "Be there any more bruises?"   
  
"There may be one under my shirt" he told her softly, expecting her to hand him the cloth, but instead, she took a step forward and unbuttoned his white shirt, letting it drop from his shoulders back onto the bed.   
  
His entire chest was black and blue, and there were a few little cuts which she slowly began to clean. When her hand paused, Draco took her wrist and lifted her injured hand to his gaze.   
  
It was covered in a white bandage, but he could not help but press a soft kiss to it anyway.   
  
Virginia suddenly blushed, realising what was happening, she took a step back from him. She was alone, in her bedroom, with Draco, he had his shirt off and was pressing light kisses to her skin. She knew that if she let his continue, then they would both get into much more trouble than it was worth.   
  
"Did you hear I am condemned to death?" she asked softly, Draco nodded.   
  
"My father" he began, but Virginia pressed a finger to his lips.   
  
"I do not want to mention him. Just…Just tell me what I should do" She asked him. Draco shrugged.   
  
"I do not know what you should do Virginia" He began.   
  
"Tell me to run and I will, tell me to stay here and I will not move a muscle." Virginia told him. Draco stood, standing close to her, his hand wove itself in her hair, and he pressed their foreheads together.   
  
"Run" he whispered. "You and your brothers should run and never look back. Go to Boston, save yourselves from the Gallows."   
  
"The boys have already gone, they left this afternoon. They took the things that meant the most to them, including Hermione and Penelope. They will not return any time soon. Mother has gone to…"  
  
"Then why didn't you go with them?" Draco asked, somewhat angrily.  
  
"I was going to stay, I refuse to run from your father" she told him.   
  
"Then run now, take your things and run now. Take the hills, go to Boston, maybe there you will meet the others." He told her.   
  
"Come with me Draco" She whispered, but Draco pulled away from her "Run away from here with me. You are not happy here, I know you are not!"  
  
"My father would come after us if I was to run with you. If you run alone then he may let it slide." Draco replied softly.   
  
"You lie" Virginia accused. "You do not care of you father, you are scared"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"You are scared of leaving the township, aren't you Draco. You fear what is out beyond the mountains, the trees, the lakes. You will not come with me not because you fear your father, but because you fear yourself. You wish to stay here with the lying, deceitful, murderers than to come with me. Than to come with me and start a new life, a new life without this pain" Virginia replied.   
  
"You wish to start a knew life in Boston?" He asked "With what money Virginia? You and I could not go to Boston. Alone you would get work, but with me there, I would not let you. I would be to jealous" he told her.   
  
"Are you telling me to become a prostitute?" she asked, shocked. "You tell me to go to Boston and become a whore to buy my food, you expected me to live on the streets. I would die then, for I refuse to sell my body for food. I refuse to do that to myself."   
  
"Yet you wish me to run with you?" he exclaimed  
  
She moved closer to him, and placed a soft kiss to his cheek "At least then we will be together. I love you Draco"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and tried to think. Virginia loved him, and he loved Virginia, but he knew that if he was to admit that to her, then she would stay there to be with him.   
  
"I do not love you Virginia" He whispered. She stepped back, a tear running down her cheek.   
  
"I thought…when you kissed me the other day, I thought?" she began.   
  
"What did you think Virginia, that I would just pull you into my arms and we would live happily ever after. It does not work that way dear." Draco told her, his heart breaking as she began to cry heavier. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he knew he had to break her heart, he had to make her leave, or she would surely die.   
  
"Go to Boston, Virginia, go to your brothers, live your life there and do not come back here." Draco told her.   
  
"Why do you care what I do, I would stay here to die and you would not care, you do not love me" She told him.  
  
"But I do care if you live or die, so please, go to Boston" he told her.   
  
Virginia turned, and took her other dresses from the shelf in the corner, stuffing them into a sack. She cried as she worked, and Draco felt himself crying as he watched her.   
  
She turned back to him before climbing out the window "Be careful Draco, one day, the fire you play with will get your burnt"  
  
Draco stared at her, and then crossed to her. His lips rested on her forehead, and then, she was gone "Take care Virginia"  
  
When he was sure she was gone, Draco let the first of his tears run down his cheek. 


	8. Chapter 8

Go Tara, it's your birthday, we gonna party like its your birthday, gonna sip bacardi like its your birthday…. And I am going to write this fic cos its my birthday.   
  
Well, it was on Wednesday…I am 17, yay.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do not be alarmed…" Malfoy began, speaking once again for the town meeting to become silent so that he could continue. "But it has come to my attention that the Weasley's have fled to Boston"  
  
"All of them?" Some one asked. Malfoy nodded.   
  
"As far as I know, yes, all of them. When the reverend went to their home this morning to bring them before the open courts, they were gone, their house was empty and a few of their, umm, better, belongings were gone." Malfoy replied.   
  
"Does this mean that their grip on our town has been released? Are we now free from the devil…?" John asked.   
  
"I am not sure, it still be two soon to tell. There have been no changes in my sons behaviour…"  
  
"Will he be saved?" Another one of the people asked.   
  
"I only hope, that as time progresses, my son, and all the others that were afflicted, will return to the way that they were…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you going son?" Malfoy asked as Draco moved to the door. A cold wind swept across the floor as he opened the front door of his house. Outside, the rain was falling, turning the dirt paths into mud.   
  
"A storm is coming" he returned softly "I am going to check that the thunder and lightening will not spook the horses."  
  
Stepping out of the house, he did not flinch at the ice cold rain drops that landed on his skin, mussing up his hair and drizzling down his cheek like tears. Like the tears he had given up crying.   
  
He had told her to go, he had told Virginia to leave, and to not look back. But the most painful thing of all, was that he had made her think that he did not love her. He let her leave the township without knowing just what he meant to him.   
  
If she had taken the mountains, as he had told her to, then she would be half way to Boston by now, at least she would be safe.   
  
But his heart still ached. The only girl he had ever loved had left thinking that he did not care. And he was the one who had told her that he did not love her.   
  
Draco had thought it was for the best. Knowing Virginia, she would not have left if she had thought that there was hope for them. Draco wanted there to be hope for them, but he knew that if she stayed, then she would die. Dying was not an option. He would not let it be an option.   
  
Walking slowly through the pouring rain, Draco looked towards the sky, the stars were bright, but dulled by the rain. Opening the barn, he took a step into the shelter, and looked around the darkness.   
  
Shaking his hair, the access water ran off. The horses seemed fine, but he had no intention of going back inside, he wouldn't, he couldn't deal with his fathers gaze. He couldn't deal with the fact that it was all his fathers fault.   
  
Horses always calmed him, especially his own horse. It was beautiful, white and black. His mother had given it to him a long time ago, and it was getting old, but Draco knew he would always love it.   
  
Moving to the horse, he wrapped an arm around its neck and hugged the beautiful animal. So much had happened to him in the last week. He had lost his mother, fallen in love with the maid, realised that his father was the true evil in their town, and then he had pushed away the only thing he loved because he thought he was doing the right thing.  
  
"What have I done" he whispered into the horses neck, rubbing the soft mane.   
  
"You did what you thought was right" the voice startled him, and he slowly turned to the source of the words. Virginia. "But you are wrong"  
  
The breath caught in Draco's throat as he looked at her, long read hair soaked to her shoulders and face. Her eyes looked haunted.   
  
"I told you to go" he mumbled, trying not to look into her eyes. Virginia took a small step forward.   
  
"And I came back to tell you that you were wrong" she replied. Draco turned back to the horse, still running his hand over the animal.   
  
"Wrong about what Virginia?"  
  
"You are wrong about not loving me. I know that you are. I know you lied to me…to save me" She accused.   
  
"I did not lie. I…I…I do not love you Virginia" he choked on his words, still not looking back to her. Virginia reached out and took his hand in hers, pulling him around to face her, but he did not lift his gaze from the floor.   
  
"You lie, I know that you lie. I could see it in your eyes when you told me that you did not care" She whispered, running her fingers through his wet hair, moving his head up, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Your gaze betrayed you. As did your lips" She carefully pressed her lips to the corner of his lips. "your kiss, I could feel it in your kiss. You love me, even now"  
  
"I cannot love you…don't you see? Not here, not now"   
  
"Just because you cannot, does not mean you do not… you wish for me to leave Draco, then say it again" she whispered "Tell me again that you do not love me, make me believe it, and I will leave again, you will never have to see me again, and you will have your wish."  
  
Draco did not move. He could not move. His heart battled with his mind. If he told her the truth, that he loved her with all that he had, then she would stay and be put to death, but if he broke her heart again, she would be safe and he would die inside.   
  
"Your silence voices your choice Draco" she whispered softly, a tear in her eye. "Good bye"  
  
Draco watched as she released him from the hug she had had him in, and slowly turned away from him. He watched as she took a deep, steadying breath, and began to leave.   
  
He could not let her, he knew that he could not let her leave, not without knowing the truth. If he let her leave, then he would truly be alone. His mother was gone, his father could care less, but Virginia, Virginia was offering him something special.  
  
"Just remember that I do love you. Even if you say you do not feel the same" Virginia told him. Her words were his undoing, and it was then he had made his choice.   
  
If it meant that he would run to be with her, then Draco knew that he would run to the ends of the earth. He could not just let her leave him, especially when they needed each other the most.   
  
Taking three long strides, Draco caught up with her, taking her hand in his and pulling her back into his embrace. "I love you"  
  
Her eyes brightened in delight as he held her body close to his. His hand wrapped in her hair and dragged her mouth to his, kissing her intensely.   
  
Outside the barn, the rain continued to fall as they tightened their embrace, lightening struck and thunder roared, but neither of them pulled away from each other. Hands wove in hair and damp skin slid against damp skin.  
  
"Where will you stay, what will you do. Virginia, it is not safe for you here" he whispered, pulling her body to his, making sure she could not move.   
  
"I will still run, but only if you come with me" Virginia replied. "I do not want to die Draco, but I will not leave without you"  
  
Draco nodded. And kissed her again. He would run with her, he had no choice but to run with her. His future was with Virginia, not with any one else.   
  
"Stay here in the shelter. I will come to you when my father retires for the night. We can…we can leave then and be half way to Boston by morning. Maybe then we can find your brothers, I am sure Ronald misses you terribly."  
  
Virginia nodded, and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's forehead. "Get back into the house before your father finds you gone and comes looking for you. I will not leave, do not worry."  
  
"I love you" Draco told her. She smiled, and watched as he turned to the door of the barn and disappeared back into the rain  
  
~*~  
  
The thunder roared, shaking the barn slightly in the gusty winds. Virginia stood by Draco's horse, calming it, making sure that wasn't scared by the storm.   
  
She was waiting for Draco to return, so that they could go and start their new life together. In Boston, no one knew who they were, she was not evil and he was not the son of a rich man, there they would be accepted. They would struggle, but they could be together.   
  
Virginia had heard her brothers conversations before they had left, and in some ways, she was rather excited that she would be starting again.   
  
The future was unsure. Virginia hoped that she would no have to sell herself the way she suspected. She could not make their money from being another man's wench, especially when she had a man of her own. They would have to find another way to survive.   
  
Percival had plans to marry Penelope, Ronald had plans to marry Hermione. It was one of the plans that she had heard the boys discussing. Both of them had said that they would not take the girls away from their fathers without permission and blessings. Virginia wondered if there was a wedding in her future, if Draco would take her away to Boston and marry her, just as her brothers were doing for their girls. But Virginia refused to get her hopes up, she would not let herself get away with thinking things like that.   
  
First they had to get out of town, and be safe.   
  
Lightning struck again, and Virginia jumped. "We cant leave tonight"  
  
Virginia turned at the sound of the voice, and saw Draco in the doorway holding a small lamp. He held in his hand a blanket and a few towels   
  
"We can not leave tonight, the weather is to rough and we would only get so far before we would have to turn back." he continued "The mountain pass would be a waterfall by now, and the terrain would be to much for a horse to make. I would not risk it."   
  
Virginia nodded, understanding completely. Draco came to her and wrapped a towel around her hair, which was slowly drying in the thick, wet air. "Come inside the house with me Virginia, there is no need for you to freeze out here"   
  
It was a simple enough request, but Virginia knew she could never again step into Malfoy Manor. "Can you stay out here with me tonight instead?"   
  
Draco nodded, and moved to a shelf in the corner, picking up on of the horse blankets and laying it on the hard wood floor. He sat, arranging the towels as pillows. Virginia watched him, smiling, and only moved when he patted the floor beside him. When they were both laying comfortably, he pulled the thicker blanket up around them.   
  
"I brought something for you" Draco whispered. Virginia sighed softly, and handed her a leather bound book. It was the book that they had been reading together before this whole mess had started. Opening the book, Virginia gasped as something fell from between the pages.   
  
It was a thin, gold chain, and by far it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.   
  
"it was my mothers" Draco whispered, placing the chain in Virginia's hand. She looked down at it, as it twinkled in the limited light.  
  
"I can not accept this Draco" she whispered.   
  
"You must" he replied, taking the chain from her hand, and sitting her up so he could fasten it around her neck "I give it to you as a token of my love, I wish for you to accept it."  
  
"Then thank you" she smiled, and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Remember that you must go back to the house later. We can not risk your father knowing I am here."  
  
"I know, I will remember" he yawned, and pulled her into his arms. "We must sleep now, we leave as soon as possible tomorrow night, for I wish to travel in the cover of night, by the time the realise I am gone, then we will be untraceable to them"   
  
~*~  
  
The rain soon gave way to the strong sunlight of morning. But Virginia and Draco were yet to wake from their makeshift bed on the floor of the barn. Around them, the animals stirred, but they still slept on.   
  
The door of the barn opened, and a shadow was cast across the two sleeping bodies.   
  
"Well, well, well" Malfoy Drawled "What do we have here?"  
  
~*~  
  
A FEW QUICK MESSAGES  
  
Laurie - A time machine? Umm, that is a good idea, but I am not quite sure it would work. Be cool to try it though, but I doubt they had the technology or knowledge of quantum physics to make a rift in the space time continuum in order to have the energy to crate a time machine…ok, shutting up now.  
  
Ferggirl99 - I know, my idioms are not very accurate, but I don't knew what else to write really.  
  
Wind and Ashes - Don't worry, that line was meant to be funny. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi every one, sorry it took so long to update, but I have been really busy. I hope you like this one.   
  
Oh, and just so you know, I am on my Easter holiday, so I can update a lot quicker now.   
  
~*~  
  
"My, My…the little witch has returned" Malfoy mumbled as he entered the barn, watching intently as his son and Virginia slept on. She was brave coming back. Either brave or stupid.   
  
Entering the barn, Malfoy came to her side and knelt, shading the sleeping children. He occupied himself for a few seconds, running his hands softly over the long red hair that lay a knotted mess around her. She was so beautiful, so peaceful, so innocent when she slept.   
  
And innocence that Malfoy would kill for.   
  
Jealously surged within him as he watched the sleeping children. An angry jealousy that made his blood boil and bubble within him. Virginia had refused her body to him, but obviously not to his son.   
  
She had been playing with fire when she had turned him down. Fire so hot that the town was already beginning to burn with suspicion. More of the innocent towns folk were being accused as the days went on. Any one who so much as mentioned the Weasleys were being set to death.   
  
He did not hold their deaths to his conscience, for it was not his fault that Virginia had turned him down. It would be her fault when the others died. Virginia would not have been so silly as to not realise the consequences of her actions. Even some one like her, some one who would not of know any better about anything else in the world, should have known it was unwise to upset a Malfoy.   
  
But she would see her death soon enough, especially now that she had returned to their home. He would make her sit, and watch the deaths of all the other innocents, of the many people who refuse to believe her family was evil. He would make her witness their deaths, and then Malfoy would make sure that she was gone, forever.   
  
And he would make his son witness the death of his beloved Virginia.   
  
He would tie her up and take her to the town hall, where she would be thrown in the stocks, and then given a nice jail cell until the day of her trials. She would be tied to her chair, and spit upon by those who believed Malfoys stories. She would be injured and ridiculed, and nothing could save her. Not her pride, and definitely not her love.  
  
Anger ran through him as the light from the doorway shone onto the sleeping bodies. There was something around her neck, something that was glistening against her skin. A simple gold chain. The same gold chain that he had given to his wife so many years earlier.   
  
Snatching it off of her neck angrily, Virginia woke. She looked up at him in horror, opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.   
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked, shaking his fist at her. Inside his fist was the now broken gold chain that Draco had given her. It dangled, shaking slightly as Malfoy's fist shook in anger. "Answer me. Did you steal it from my home? Did you pry it from my wife's cold dead hand."  
  
"It was a … it was a gift" Virginia managed.   
  
"From who?"  
  
Virginia could not find the words to answer, fear ran through her, paralysing her. She knew that she should reply, or at least move, but she couldn't. After what seemed like hours of Malfoy staring down at her, Virginia scooted backwards on the blanket, knocking Draco awake in the process.   
  
"Answer me, witch, from who was this a gift?" Malfoy asked, stepping forward.  
  
"From me" Draco replied, sitting up from his spot beside Virginia. Throwing the blanket off of himself, he stood. "Return it to her, now!"  
  
"Or what Draco. You defy me again?" Malfoy asked.   
  
"You have no business ruining her life like this, or ruining mine." Draco replied, reaching for his fathers hand where he still clutched the chain. He tried to pull his fist open, but was stopped when his father stuck him.   
  
Stumbling, Draco tripped over the blankets and fell backwards onto the floor. Virginia was by his side immediately, her hand running over the red mark that his fathers hand had caused, whispering soft reassuring words and apologies.   
  
Draco opened his eyes, and looked deeply into Virginia's. They were lined with tears that he could tell she was struggling to hold back. He shot her a soft smile. "I am ok" he mumbled. Virginia nodded, and wrapped her arms around him, burring her head into his neck.   
  
But a hand soon landed on her shoulder, ripping her away from Draco, and discarding her to the side, practically throwing her across the room. She landed with a thump, and looked up at Malfoy, who was pulling Draco to his feet, dragging him up so that he could look into his eyes.   
  
"I am tired of your attitude boy." he growled "You bruises from the last bashing I gave you still have not healed, I would hate to see what damage I could do to you now"  
  
Draco did not move, but by the look on his face, Virginia could see that he would fight his father if that was what it came down to. She watched as, by his side, he clenched and unclenched his fists, preparing to drive them mercilessly into his fathers body if need be.   
  
Malfoy threw him to the floor, and Draco rolled onto his side, winded. Malfoy approached him, almost as though he was preparing to kick his son, but stoped, and did nothing more than place his toes under Draco's leg, shifting it.   
  
"Speak boy" Malfoy began "Tell me what it was you planned to do?"  
  
Draco did not reply. He pushed himself up off of the hard wood floor of the barn, and dusted his clothing. Glaring at his father, he moved to Virginia, making sure that she was unhurt.   
  
"Answer me boy!" He exclaimed, approaching him, and lifting him by the shoulder so he was standing again.   
  
"We planned to run" Draco replied truthfully. But his father only growled, and led his towards the door, throwing him down into the mud outside the barn.  
  
"Where would you run to son? Who would want you and your little whore!" Malfoy exclaimed, and then kicked Draco swiftly in the ribs. Draco rolled over a little, and grabbed at his side. He was sure the blow had broken at least on of his ribs.   
  
"We did not care, as long as we were away from you" Draco replied defiantly. Malfoy turned red with anger, and once again slammed his foot into his son's ribs. This time, when his rib broke, it was so loud that even Virginia could hear the bone breaking.   
  
Malfoy continued to kick his son. Draco turned over, and tried to push himself up so he could fight back, but Malfoy momentarily paralysed him with a kick to the stomach. He felt as though he was going to black out. Rolling onto his back, Draco brought his hands over his face, and stayed as still as possible.  
  
From the door of the barn, he could hear Virginia screaming, trying, unsuccessfully to get Malfoy to stop his attack. But the sharp blows of his fathers boot kept hitting Draco's side.   
  
Draco's broken rib ached, but the blood pumping in his ears was not enough to drown out Virginia's agonised screams, which echoed inside him. Unable to take it any more, he closed his eyes, and begged for solace to come.   
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was still laying in the mud. Virginia was knelt at his side, and Malfoy stood, towering over them both. Not much time could have passed, it may have felt like hours or days to him, but her realised it was probably only seconds since he had closed his eyes.   
  
"You will get away from him, girl, if you know what is good for you" Malfoy growled at Virginia, but she took a deep breath and did not move. She stayed at Draco's side.  
  
"Don't hurt him any more" she exclaimed "Please don't hurt him. He cant take it"   
  
"Then he is weak!" Malfoy replied. From his vantage point, Draco could see that his father was raising his foot, once again preparing to kick him in the side.   
  
"Please, no. Don't hurt him. I will do anything you want Malfoy, just don't hurt Draco!" She stood, and Malfoy lowered his foot, and took in the young girl. There was fear in her eyes, and tears running down her dirty pale cheeks. She was shaking, visibly scared, but she had just offered a trade.   
  
"Anything I want?" Malfoy began, licking his lips in the disgusting way that made Virginia's blood turn ice cold.   
  
Shaking with fear, she replied "Anything"  
  
"No, Virginia…" Draco mumbled, But Virginia ignored him.   
  
"But…" She began, meeting Malfoy's eyes "After, you grant both Draco and I freedom"   
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"You have made it extremely obvious from the beginning, that you only ever wanted my body. I am….I am offering what you wanted. And in return, I get what I want. In return, you let me and Draco go." She replied, her voice wavering. She was hoping she at least sounded confident, because she sure did not feel confident with what she was saying.   
  
"Virginia…" Draco began hollowly, and for the first time in a while, she looked down at him. His lips were twisted into a tight, painful grimace. Virginia wasn't sure if it was pain from his injuries, or pain from what she had just said. She knelt beside him, and ran her hand down his cheek.   
  
"I am sorry, don't you see, I have to" She whispered. "I have to, it is the only way we can be free of him"   
  
Draco winced as he tried to roll onto his side, but Virginia held him down. "You don't have to, Virginia, Please don't…"  
  
"I accept your deal" Malfoy interrupted them. Both Draco and Virginia looked up at him. "Come into the house Virginia, you can get cleaned up a little" he offered his hand to help her up from where she was sitting. Virginia ignored the hand, but stood, taking a shaky breath.   
  
She ignored both Draco and Malfoy as she pushed past them, and quickly made her way to the house.   
  
When the door had opened and closed again, Malfoy delivered another kick to his sons ribs. With an evil smile, Malfoy turned to the house. "I always win Draco, remember that"  
  
~*~  
  
Tears ran down her face as she stood in Draco's bedroom. Was this really the price she had to pay for her freedom? For the freedom of the man she loved?  
  
Would she really do what she said she would? Could she do it?  
  
She sure as hell knew that she didn't want to do it. It was breaking her heart that this was what she had to do to have a life. She would have to give herself to the most horrid man she had ever met. Virginia had no choice but to give herself to the man she hated before she could give herself to the man she loved.   
  
Was it worth it, She wondered as she looked out of the window and across the yard. Would this be worse than death. Virginia knew she was putting herself through hell, just to get to the heaven that could or could not have been on the other side.   
  
Draco. She was doing this for him. So she could be with him. But was this what he wanted. Of course not. She was breaking his heart.   
There was movement behind her, but Virginia did not move. She didn't need to, it was obvious who it was.   
  
"My sons room?" Malfoy questioned, walking into the room a little. "You wish for this to happen in his bedroom. On my sons bed, where he sleeps?"  
  
Virginia did not answer. "What does that say about your feelings for him. You would rather bed his father in his bed."  
  
"I would never give you the satisfaction of this happening in your bed, sir. It may not be the purest bed in the township, but it is still your wedding bed" She replied, not turning to face him. Instead, Virginia moved to the window, and looked out over the back yard.   
  
Draco had pulled himself up, off of the mud covered ground. He was now standing, leaning his weight against the door of the barn. He looked towards his window, and looked away again when he saw her standing there.   
  
"Is he watching you in the window?" Malfoy asked, crossing the room and standing close behind Virginia. He was so close she could feel his hot breath on her. It made her skin crawl.   
  
"Is he looking up here?" Malfoy began, kissing Virginia's neck. "Is he watching me now, can he see me kissing you?" Malfoy asked and he turned Virginia in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Virginia did not kiss back, but stood, unmoving.   
  
"How do you think Draco feels? Knowing his father was the one to steal your innocence." he asked "How do you feel about it?"  
  
His lips were on hers again before she could reply, but once again, she refused to move, she refused to kiss her back.   
  
"Maybe we should get him up here to watch…" Malfoy growled. Virginia almost gagged at his words, and tried desperately to pull away. But Malfoy was to strong, and grabbed the front of her dress, ripping it open.   
  
Virginia stumbled backwards as the material of her dress ripped. She turned towards the door, ready to leave. Malfoy reached out, and took her hand, bringing her harshly back to him.   
  
"If you run, you will bring death to him also" Malfoy told her. Virginia did not hesitate is turning once again, and leaving Malfoy Manor.   
  
Malfoy watched from his sons window as Virginia ran across the yard, and into Draco's arms. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he stroked her hair, comforting her as much as he could.   
  
"That was your third mistake witch"   
  
~*~*~  
  
Please review 


	10. Chapter 10

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't." She whispered into his neck as Draco held her tightly. "I saw you watching, and he was talking about you and I…I….I am sorry"   
  
Draco ran his hands over her cheeks, collecting her tears "Why are you sorry"  
  
"We will both surely die now" She sobbed, tightening her arms around his neck.   
  
"Virginia…" He began "I do not fear death if you are at my side" Virginia only tightened her arms around him.   
  
"You are injured" Virginia said sadly, running her fingertips up Draco's side. He winced as the feather light pressure passed over his broken rib. "We must get you to the doctor"  
  
"No, Not the doctor. It is to risky to go to the doctor…" Draco replied, lifting his weight from the barn, which he had been leaning against. "The whole town is suspicious of us. If we go to the doctor, then they will know you have come back."  
  
"But you are hurt. I can not stand to see you hurt, in pain…" Virginia mumbled. "And we can not stay here. It is dangerous for us here to…"  
  
Resting as much weight on his own legs, Draco made to move towards the fence. "Then we must go"  
  
"Where? We have no where to go." She told him He ignored the question, and concentrated on walking, slowly towards the border line of the property. He stumbled, and Virginia moved quickly to his side, helping him walk.  
  
~*~  
  
"How long do you think it will be before they realise we would have come here?" Virginia asked worriedly as she stood at her bedroom door, and looked out onto the horizon. In the distance, the mountains shone in the dwindling sunlight. She knew what was on the other side of those mountains. Boston.   
  
As a child, back when everything was good. Before The witchcraft, before the plantation shut down, before her father moved away. Before everything, she used to sit on the window sill and dream of Boston, what it held, what it could be for her. But now, it was a haven, her dream used to be to go to Boston to live, but now, her dream is to go to Boston and survive.   
  
"I don't know, but it will be soon." Draco replied from where he lay on her bed. His breathing was shallow and painful as he tried to sit up again. Virginia moved to his side.  
  
"Lay back Draco. Don't hurt yourself" She whispered, but Draco did not listen, he just sat up a little more and propped himself up on his arms.   
  
"Your dress is still ripped Virginia" he told her softly, his eyes lingering on the ripped neck line of the old, dirty garment. Virginia looked down to where his gaze was, blushed, and stood, moving away from the bed.   
  
"I better get another dress then" She smiled, moving to the small dresser in the corner. She pulled out the only dress in there, and then held it up to her body, looking at herself in the broken mirror.   
  
"That is a beautiful dress Virginia" Draco smiled, Virginia nodded.   
  
"It was my mothers. She married my father in this dress. She kept it, hoping that one day I would be married in it, but… It looks as though this will be the dress I am to die in" Virginia sighed, and then moved into the next room to quickly change into the dress.   
  
When she returned, Draco's breath caught when he saw her. Virginia looked like an angel. When she had changed, she had managed to run a small comb through he hair, the comb was ratty with many teeth missing, and did very little for her knotted hair, but now her long red hair was a little more manageable. She looked stunning in the soft peach fabric. If Draco had of had the strength, he would have stood and pulled her into his arms, But for the moment, he had no choice but to just stare at her, and notice she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is going to happen to us Draco? Are they really going to kill us?" she asked. Draco took a deep breath, and nodded slightly. Virginia moved back to his side again and sat. Draco took her hand.   
  
"I will be with you till the very end, I will never again leave your side. You don't have to go through this alone" He told her "You will not be alone"  
  
"Are you scared?" She asked.  
  
"I am scared that I will lose you. I don't want to lose you when I have just found you." He whispered, pulling her into his arms and shifting on the bed to make space for her.   
  
Virginia did not know how to reply. Everything in her world had changed so quickly, and she could not explain it, even to herself.   
  
"Where you really going to give yourself to my father?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence.   
  
"I only did what I thought I had to do" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes a the mere mention of Draco's father.   
  
"Did…Did he hurt you?" Draco asked softly. Virginia rolled onto her side and burried her head into Draco's shoulder.   
  
"Only with his words" She replied softly, running a gentle hand down his chest "How are your ribs?"  
  
"Swollen, Broken, Painful" Draco listed. Virginia nodded, and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "But they feel a little better now"  
  
"I wish things were different, I really wish that they were." Virginia sighed. Draco just tightened his grip on her shoulders, pulling her to him. "We have no choice but to wait here till they come for us, do we?"  
  
"WE may have more time than we think" Draco mumbled into her hair and then kissed her forehead softly. "Maybe we will have till morning…"  
  
Draco paused when beside him he felt Virginia tense. She sat up and ran to the window sill. Shifting his weight a little, Draco sat up, and looked out to the horizon, where the sun was swiftly setting.   
  
Two horses were making their way towards the Weasley's house, and behind them, the whole township was following. Some had pitchforks and others had large candles, some where even screaming quotes from the bible.   
  
Shooting Draco a nervous look, Virginia ran her hand quickly through he hair, "It seems our time has run out"  
  
~*~  
  
"Come out witch. Come out or we set fire to your house!"  
  
"Draco, what do we do?" Virginia asked softly. Draco sat up and stood, holding her in his arms. He didn't know how to answer her question, because he did not know what he should do to save them.   
  
"I don't know" He whispered, and then, something hit the side of the house. The townsfolk were outside, throwing stones.   
  
"Should we go out there?"  
  
"They will kill us if we do?" Draco whispered into her hair.   
  
"But they will burn down the house, with us in it if we don't. Draco, I don't want them to burn down my home. I was born here, my brothers, were born here. To see this place, this place of hope burn to the ground, I could not bear it…"  
  
"Alright, I understand…but to give ourself up." He whispered.   
  
"Ahh, young Draco. You think I would have given you that option." Both Virginia and Draco turned to the doorway of the room, where Father John, the local reverend stood in the doorway. "We have come to take the witch, Draco. Step away"  
  
"No" Draco exclaimed, standing in front of Virginia. "I will not let you take her. She is not a witch"  
  
"Come on Draco. She is to be taken into the custody of the courts, she will be placed in prison" Father John said, stepping into the room.   
  
"If she is to be placed in prison, then you may as well lock me up to. I will not let you take her from me." Draco replied. Father John stepped into the room a little more. Draco did not move from where she was standing in front of Virginia.   
  
"Draco, I don't wish to hurt you" Father John began, moving his hands from behind his back revealing the length of rope that he was going to use to tie up Virginia.   
  
"Yes, you don't wish to hurt me, no one ever wishes to hurt me. My mother never meant to hurt me, but she died. My father never meant to hurt me, but he lied, condemned the woman I love and he bashed me, breaking my ribs. You say you don't wish to hurt me, but you are going to. If you did not want to hurt me, then why are you trying to kill us?" Draco asked.   
  
"It is the will of the townsfolk, and the will of god…"   
  
"It is the will of god to murder in cold blood. To murder with no real reason? If that is the way of god then I am not sure that I believe in him any longer." Draco admitted.   
  
Father John was shocked, but stepped forward again. "Surely you do not mean that?"  
  
"Surely I do." he replied "I would rather die than to live with out the word of god, but if Virginia was to leave me than, I have no faith. If you take her, then you take me, and we will die side by side. They are the terms, take them or leave them"  
  
Father John looked at them for a few seconds, considering his options. "Put out your hands Draco. Virginia."  
  
Looking at each other, they both held out there hands and tied them, binding them tightly so that they could not escape.   
  
"Come" Father John said, leading them out of the house.   
  
~*~  
  
The townsfolk cheered when Father John led them from the house and tied them to the back of one of the horses.   
  
Lucius Malfoy glared at his son as the crowds continued to cheer. "So be it" 


	11. Chapter 11

Their eyes met across the small gap between them. Even in his gaze, she could hear his voice, telling her not to be scared, that nothing would happen to them, that he would try and get them out of it.   
  
Virginia had given up hope that that was possible.   
  
Draco couldn't stand up straight, due to the ache that still emanated from his broken ribs. He was leaning against the wall of the church were the mob had led them, and then stood around them shouting.   
  
Some one had thrown rotting fruit at them, and a still firm apple had struck Draco in his side. Virginia had winced as she heard him hiss in pain. She wanted nothing more than to run to his side, to wrap his arms around him, kiss him better and apologise again for getting them into this mess.   
  
She should have left when she had the chance, she realised, she should have left when Draco told her to. None of this would of happened, Draco's father never would have tried to hurt them, and they never would have been condemned to death the way that they had been.   
  
Or maybe, she should have just allowed Draco's father to have his way with her in the first place… He heart ripped at the thought. That never would have saved any of them, because Malfoy still would have known that Draco was the keeper of her heart, and then, then she would have been killed anyway,   
  
Well, at least he would have been safe.   
  
Cold, soft fingers wrapped around hers, and looking up, she saw that Draco had inched his way over to her and wrapped their hands as well as their tight ropes would allow. It was comforting to know that she had him with her. That he would never let her go. He would rather die than live with out her, and she knew the feeling was mutual.   
  
"Quiet!" a voice called from behind the cheering crowds, and within seconds, the mob was speechless. From behind the congregation, Malfoy pushed his way to the front. Virginia noticeably flinched at the sight on the man that early that day had planned to take advantage of her body. Draco's grip on her hand tightened a little.   
  
"We have you finally witch, there is no where to run" The crowds cheered again "You can not put a spell over this many people, there is no way you can run, no way that you will escape us. You will run but we will run faster. YOU WILL DIE"  
  
"Then kill me Malfoy, you worthless piece of shit!" Virginia mumbled. She had no idea where her strength was coming from, whether it was the knowledge that no matter what she did she was going to die anyway, or maybe it was the confidence and support running from Draco's fingertips into her own body, but for some strange reason, now that he stood, towering over her, Virginia did not fear him.  
  
The hand that struck her created a mighty cheer amongst the villagers. Virginia looked up, just in time to see Draco spit at his father.   
  
"Draco don't" Virginia began, he was weaker than him at that point, and his father knew that, being the heartless bastard that he was, Malfoy would not hesitate in taking advantage of the fact that he had the upper hand.   
  
And he didn't. Draco's hand slipped out of his as Malfoy slammed his fist into Draco's broken ribs. Virginia screamed and dropped to his side. He lay on the ground, in obvious pain, trying to block out the sound of the others laughing at his discomfort.   
  
"You bastard" Virginia exclaimed, watching as a tear ran down Draco pale dirty cheek. That only enraged him further, and Malfoy spat at Virginia.   
  
"How dare you, you little wench" he exclaimed, and then leaned down so that his face was in front of hers, his nose brushing her own and his foul breath making her stomach turn. "You could have prevented this, you little whore, I gave you…" he ran his hand covertly down over her breast "ample opportunity to give yourself to me. To fulfil my wishes. I even believed that you had come to your senses in Draco's room today. But I was mistaken, and for that, you must die."  
  
"Let is be known" he exclaimed so that every one in the street could hear him. "Virginia Weasley has just denied her rights to a trial. She has said that if we plan to kill her, to do it out right…and you better believe that we plan to kill her, along with my son."  
  
He moved back to talking to Virginia. "Or maybe I will keep you alive, kill Draco and have you for myself."  
  
"Never"  
  
"Then maybe I will make you…lets see, yes… You will not die first my dear. I will make you watch as Draco hangs, I will make you watch the lifeless body of the man that you love as he swings by his broken neck….I may even make you remove the trap door from under his feet, I will make you kill him. Yes, that sounds like fun."   
  
Virginia could feel the hot tears in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. There was no way that he would give him the satisfaction.   
  
"God will avenge our deaths" Virginia replied.   
  
"God!" He laughed loudly "God does not take sides of witches, and those who betray their parents."  
  
"And you think he would take the side of you, you are nothing but a murderer. You are planning to take the life of your own flesh and blood. No amount of praying, begging for forgiveness will give you the penance that you require to be accepted into heaven. You will be sending us to heaven, so you will not be granted the same privilege." Virginia replied angrily.   
  
"I fear not your words"  
  
"Then you should fear hell and eternal damnation!" Virginia exclaimed. Numerous people in the crowds gasped. Malfoy stood back a little, pointed a shaking finger at her and covered his mouth in fake shock.   
  
"You all heard that, she just witched me, she sentenced me to eternal hellfire, you all heard her!" Malfoy exclaimed. The crowd cheered.   
  
"Send them to the Cells, Now!" Malfoy told the two people who had transported Virginia and Draco to the church. They dragged Draco up off of the ground, and then harshly led them both to the prison cells.   
  
*****  
  
Her wrists were raw from where she had been struggling against the ropes, trying to get her hands free so that she could try and revive Draco, who had lost consciousness soon after they had entered the small prison cell.   
  
They had been put in one together. Virginia had wondered why, but then she realised. It was highly possible that this was her last night alive. At least they were allowing them to spend it together.   
  
Virginia wondered where her brothers were, and how they were managing in Boston. Charles and William both would be missing the farm, she knew that, even though it had only been a week or so since they had left. She wondered if they had found nice, respectable girls in Boston to spend their spare time with, however, she knew it was high possible that they had not, Boston didn't usually attract nice, respectable girls.   
  
She wondered if Percival and Penelope or Ronald and Hermione had said their vows yet. It had been their dreams for Boston to take their future wives with them, and she wondered if any of them had been wed, considering hat both of the girls fathers gave Virginia's brothers permission to marry them. It seemed the Clearwater and Granger did not fear the 'witchcraft' in their blood.  
  
But most of all, Virginia worried about the Twins. George and Fredrick. She could feel their fear as they prepared to leave that day. At first she had convinced herself that they had been scared for her safety and not for their own, but now she knew the truth. Fredrick and George always seemed to have everything under control, they were intelligent in their own way, popular with the others their age, most of the time the centre of attention and also the ones who were natural born leaders.   
  
Charles was Strong, William was intelligent, Percival was bossy, Ronald was a realist, but Fredrick and George, they were leaders. And for this journey to scare them this much, then Virginia knew that she was in a lot of trouble.   
  
She wondered how many of them were still together. They had made the plan to split up, and then to meet again in Boston. She wondered if that plan had failed, just as her own plans had failed.   
  
Virginia wanted to know if they had found their father, and if he was reunited with her mother. That had been the hardest thing for Virginia when she convinced her family to leave her behind. They boys were easier to say good bye to, because she could convince herself, no matter how stupid the notion was, that she would see them again. But her mother, she knew she would never see her mother again, and that was what had scared her, that is what she was crying for. She missed her mother terribly.   
  
Letting out a cry of frustration, Virginia finally got her hands free. They had been tied behind her back, and the first thing that she did when she saw them again was wince. She had drawn blood in a few places while trying to get her hands free.   
  
Next, Virginia moved to Draco's hands, untying him quickly and running her own, work calloused hands over his soft ones. He had passed out, mainly from the pain of his ribs, which were swollen, bruised and she suspected, internally bleeding.   
  
He was in pain, and for the strangest reasons, Virginia found herself hoping that he had already died. That there was an end to his suffering, that he would not have to die out there in the public eye, and even worse, he would not have to witness her death.   
  
Virginia told herself that she could handle it better if he was to die in there with her. She would be able to grieve for him, and then, she would go, face the public, and join him in the after life.   
  
Her hand moved to his mouth, and was relived that he was still breathing. She wanted him to die there in the cells, but she didn't want him to ever leave her.   
  
"Draco, wake up" she whispered softly, shaking his shoulder. "Draco please wake up"   
  
He did not move. He just stayed where hw as, laying on his back, his closed eyes sowing a side of him the Virginia was yet to notice. His skin was stretched and hollow, almost as though he had not eaten since this whole ordeal had begun, which was highly probably considering she had not eaten in a while. There were dark shadows under his eyes, showing his lack of sleep, and there was a cut on his lip that looked like he had bitten himself when his father had been kicking him.  
  
"Draco my love, Wake up" she whispered a little louder.   
  
He still did not move.   
  
Virginia nodded to herself, agreeing with the little voice in her head that had told her that he needed sleep and that she should not be as selfish as to wake him. She just smiled, ran her hand across his forehead, brushing away his soft blonde hair, and kissed his forehead.   
  
"Good night, may tomorrow be the best of our lives, for it will also be the last."  
  
And with that, she moved a little closer and settled down to rest. 


End file.
